


You're My Everything

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tumblr: oneshoeshort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: After a hard day of dealing with crappy colleagues, shitty people in public, reader comes home to her boyfriend Sam. And he just always seems to have the right words to say to her.





	You're My Everything

You’d had it.

You wanted nothing more than to quit your job. Quit your life. Just give up. Why were people so goddamn  _mean_? 

_I mean seriously,_  you thought while riding the bus on the way home,  _if they had a reason, then fine. Whatever, be a jerk. But these asshats are dicks just to be dicks. Why me?_

The bus finally stopped at your stop, about two blocks away from the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, Sam Winchester. You were hoping he was at least willing to hear you vent and rant about how your life sucked. You were half hoping he didn’t leave you too. It seemed all you did lately was whine about how life was unfair and you wouldn’t blame him in the slightest if he decided he’d had enough.

You expected to come home and see some reorganization. Sam did have a bit of an OCD streak from time to time. But you did not expect to see the apartment in the most immaculate condition since you’d moved there. Everything was clean, right down to the tops of all the bookshelves and fireplace mantle. Sam was tall enough to reach it so it’s not like it was impossible. And everything had a lemon-mint scent to it. In fact, the entire apartment did. That was, until you entered the kitchen. It smelled of the cooking your mother used to make for you. And everyone knew you had a kink for anything pasta. 

Wait. You took that back. What Sam was wearing was completely unexpected. He was dressed in his Fed costume he used to wear when he went on a hunt.  _Damn_ he looked sharp. “Good evening, my beautiful love.“

You slipped off your blazer and your heels and approached him. “Sam! This place looks amazing. Everything sparkles! What’s all this? I planned on ordering a pizza tonight. I’ve had another rough day.“ you said that last sentence without looking at him, suddenly becoming very interested in how many squared were in the linoleum kitchen floor. 

“I know you’ve had it rough. And I know how people for some reason love to pick on you. So, I decided.“ He cleared his throat. “Since you won’t let me hunt them all down and put them out of their, and your, misery like any other monster hunt,“ you had to chuckle a bit. He was always so protective of you. “I figured I’d treat you the way you deserved to be treated. Like a queen. No! A Goddess.“

You were stunned. Sam went out of his way to show you that you still mean so much to him. It made you tear up. But just a small tear brought up the storm of emotions that you’d been bottling up inside for the last several days. You started balling. He was immediately in front of you, taking you into his strong arms and allowing you to sob horrible fits of sadness into his suit covered chest. He smoothed your hair and rubbed large circular patterns on your upper back.

“What’s wrong baby?“ he said softly.

“Tell me….why?“ you managed to say before you hiccuped.

“Why….what?“ 

“Why are you so good to me? Why did you go through all this trouble for someone who’s been so negative lately?“ you were about to start crying again when he took your face into his hands and looked you directly in the eyes.

“Because you’re my everything, Y/N. When we started dating, I knew you were special. And I also knew that, like every other person out there, you had some quirks to go with the perks. I accept you for exactly the person you are. And I’ll always be here for you. I mean, what’s the point of being in a strong relationship if I’m only around for the good times?“

Your tears managed to dry up instantly.  _There he is,_  you thought smiling.  _There’s the Sam Winchester I fell in love with.  
_

“C’mon, the spicy shrimp alfredo I made for you is getting cold. You can tell me all about your day over dinner. Look,” he released you and showed you a bottle of wine. You gasped in delight. “They had your favorite at the market today!”

He pulled out your chair for you, made sure you were settled in, then dimmed the lights, and lit a few candles at the table. Everything was in perfect order. He dished out food onto plates for the two of you and poured you both a glass of your favorite Shiraz. You took a swig of it and savored it’s cumin and black tea flavors and persistent blackberry plum aftertaste.

“So,“ you began as Sam began digging into his meal, making sure to keep his eyes on you as often as he could, “It all began this morning when Charlotte mentioned a rumor about me…"


End file.
